mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Falcone crime family
The Falcone crime family is one of the most powerful crime families in Lost heaven, founded in 1943 by Salvatore Falcone. It is currently led by David Falcone, grandson of Carmine Falcone. History Morello family During Prohibition, Sicilian immigrant Salvatore Falcone became involved with the Morello crime family in 1924. He became a rising star in the family starting from extortion and driving jobs to hits at just 17. His first hit was the leader of the Street Hoodlums gang on September 12, 1926, because the gang had been causing a lot of trouble for various Morello fronts. He became a captain in the family in 1930 when relations between the Morello and the Salieri families began heating up. He and the Morello brothers were responsible for many capture and murders of various Salieri soldiers. Formation After the downfall of the Morello family, surviving members of the family who hadn't switched over to the Salieri family had either fled Lost Heaven and/or formed their own gangs. Two examples of these: the Morello Brothers, a gang which was formed of Don Morello's nephews and several other Morello gangsters, had fled Lost Heaven and travelled across the country forming relations with other crime families before settling in Empire Bay; and the Falcone gang, whom had stayed in Lost Heaven. (Free to add information to help with formation) In 1943, Falcone went to the Commission in New York and was given the permission to form an official crime family. Expansion Las Vegas In 1945, the family made a push into Nevada with Jewish mobster Benjamin Siegel. Salvatore was one of the men that invested in Siegel's Flamingo Hotel and Casino. He eventually became one of Siegel's trusted associates. In 1947, Falcone was called to the Havana Conference and was one of the men who voted to keep Siegel alive longer. On June 20, 1947, Falcone had learned that someone had anonymously hired a Falcone hitman to kill Siegel. He was in Los Angeles at the time when he heard the information and decided to help his friend. He called an old friend and two of his men to help him stop the hit. And a second before Hartmann could pull the trigger on his .41 Carbine, Morello and Falcone shot him 14 times with their pistols. The failed assassination made the papers across Califronia and Nevada. Siegel regarded Falcone as one of his most trusted friends forever to the day he died. Gambling After the success of the Flamingo, the Falcone family started illegal gambling casinos in Lost Heaven and entropy end slot machines in their bars. They made a fortune from the business and was the family's main source of income up to the early '60s. Allying with Salieri In 1952, many members within the Falcone family and older members of the Salieri family hated each other and tensions began to rise between the two families. In order to avoid a war, the new boss of the Salieri family, Michael Salieri, called for a meeting between the two families. At the meeting, Sal revealed he didn't want a war either and had let the past behind him and had no quarrels with the younger Salieri, having never met him before. Michael ordered his older men to let any beef with the Falcones go and Sal did the same for his men. Death of Falcone In 1968, Falcone was killed in a car bombing outside the Corleone Hotel after a meeting with top members of the family and the Salieri family. Three other mafiosi were killed in the blast too. Leadership of the family was passed down to his son, Carmine. Clay-Marcano war The meeting in which Sal was killed at, the Salieri and Falcone families were deciding if they should help the Marcano family or back Vito Scaletta who headed the Scaletta gang in New Bordeaux, overseen by Lincoln Clay. Marcano had orchestrated the attack to look like Clay had done it, in order to sway the two families to back him, but a mole within Marcano's organization had revealed to Carmine that it was actually Marcano. Michael Salieri then advised Carmine that they should tell Marcano that they had decided to back neither but actually back Lincoln with information, men and funding. They informed Vito and Lincoln that they had decided to back them. Category:Falcone crime family Category:Crime family